Taking the Fall
by MD14
Summary: Two-shot. Gail's got Andy's back, in an unexpected way... (Sam/Andy) (Gail/Andy) - Friendship
1. Chapter 1

A.N: AU - Could be anywhere after 3.05, even after the finale when she gets home. You decide.

"Oh my god." Gail utters, staring over Andy's shoulder at the small white strip clutched in her clammy hands.

Andy's been sitting on the bench for fifteen minutes, probably missed parade, while Traci's been whispering nonsense in her ear, trying to get any reaction out of her.

Traci whips around and glares at Gail, warning her not to say another word.

How can pink lines change someone's life so quickly. Hers? It was never in the plan. Not five years, not ten, not ever. That's why she picked Luke anyways. Workaholics don't have time for families, that was going to be her defense when the time came that they talked about it.

But this was Sam. And who knows what was going on in his head. Stoic wall he was. Andy wouldn't even know how to approach the subject of kids, let alone tell him like it or not he was going to have one.

"Andy-"

"Ladies, you all missed parade! Come on, let's go." Noelle yells, once she finally finds the three missing officers.

They all wait for Noelle to let the door fall shut again before Traci lifts Andy from under her elbows and drags her to her feet. Gail steps in and forces the test from Andy's talons, and tosses it carelessly into the trash.

'Thank God she's riding with me.' Is all Gail has time to think before getting on with shift.

Halfway through patrol Gail finally manages to get more than two grunted words out of Andy. They were 'Yeah, fine,' but it was something.

By the time they've parked the cruiser, Gail's managed to ascertain that Andy is not coming to the Penny, but she probably should've figured that one out on her own.

Pushing the doors of the precinct open, all the officers in the front hallway, look right at the two of them, and begin whispering. Gail pushes Andy in front of her, not wanting to deal with whatever the talk of the division is, and get her friend out before there's some kind of psychotic break. (She's been waiting all day, and is constantly ready for the outburst.) And Andy just stalks forward, head down, to the equipment room to take off her duty belt.

By the time they're coming out of the women's locker room, Dov and Chris, waiting to take the girls home (Sam's got the day off), are whispering quietly to one another. Andy's still being quiet, but has schooled her face to make it look like she isn't dealing with a great trauma at the moment. That is until Dov lets them in on the word around the division these days.

"Word is, Terrance saw a positive pregnancy test in the trash in your locker room today. Everybody's throwing down bets." He cheers excitedly. The fact that he hasn't already offered up a suggestion as to who it might be, means he hasn't actually thrown any money down... yet. "You guys got any guesses? Anybody with a bug, or crazy mood swings?"

Gail sneaks a worried look at Andy, who looks between Gail and Traci, her armor cracking. Chris is the one catching the triangle of panic and can't help himself.

"Gail, is it you?" He says, face like someone ran his puppy down, right in front of him. They all stand still for what seems like minutes, and Andy's about to redirect their attention. (She would give herself up, but since Sam didn't know yet-)

"Yeah. Yeah it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this, but I did last night for my baby diaries series on livejournal, so here you go, the end bit.

She goes straight to Sam's after shift. Can't even conceive going to the Penny, or her place. This has already caused enough problems, she's gotta make things right for Gail.

Doors unlocked, so she goes right in, throws her jacket and bag on the ground. He's sitting on the couch reading a case file, and she goes right to him, takes a seat, and cuddles up. No hello's, or 'Hey, what're you doing here?' from Sam, he just tucks her under his arm and doesn't take his eyes off of the page.

"Some drama at work today," she says, deciding she has to feel out his mood first.

"Oh yeah," he mumbles, not really interested, just trying to get through the file.

She nods, and decides for him to finish the page before continuing, makes sure to get him invested in what she's saying.

"Someone saw a pregnancy test in the women's locker room this afternoon." She says. She can't see his face, so she's paying attention to his heartbeat, his muscles, his hands.

He puts down his work, and leans back into the couch, pulling her with him, getting ready for the gossip.

"It was positive, in the trash." She clarifies.

"Who's is it?" He asks, seeming truly invested in the personal lives of his fellow officers. Sam hates gossiping, but since for once it's not about them (or so he thinks) he's all for hearing about it.

"Well, this afternoon Chris asked Gail if it was hers, and she said yes."

"No way! Collins got Peck pregnant? We're in for nine months from hell. A pregnant Peck-"

"Thing is she lied." She says, cutting him off before she wonders if he'll think it's hell when it's her...

Sam stiffens, and now she knows he's already thinking the truth, doesn't know if he's right, but that's what he's wondering.

She twists so she can see his face now, and though his breathing has quickened, his face is still warm, welcoming. Like he's silently urging her to tell him.

"Sam, it's me."

He tries to look as unaffected as possible, but all of a sudden he feels his lungs losing oxygen. Things are closing in a little, and he has to look up at the ceiling for a second to collect his expression.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen for a minute, but... just come find me when you're ready." She says, removing herself from his arms. He's already taking it better than she thought he would. But she needed an entire day to herself to just process what that meant, so she knows he needs time to. She knows he's smart enough to take that time before saying anything, because anything he says right now, is going to come from the shock. Last thing she wants is blame, or a proposal. Oh god, she doesn't want him to ask her to get married because of a baby.

She makes coffee, wonders for a moment if she should add some Bailey's for Sam. She'd love some herself but, well, duh. She's about to take a sip when she remembers that she's going to have to cut coffee out. Knows soon enough the smell will make her sick to her stomach.

So, she just, smells it, for a few minutes. Hopes it'll give her strength. When she realizes she's just driving herself nuts, she sets it back down.

"You know you have to give that stuff up." He says from the doorway, smiling at her. He was watching her smell it, and he realized that he wants all of it. He wants her craziness till the end of time. Wants to see it every day in their kids, uh, kid. Wants to watch her play dress up, wants to coach a kids sports team. He wants to talk to Oliver about dad stuff. Wants her, and a life together, always.

She's smiling at him too, but he can see the fear in her eyes that he's not going to be happy with her. Is he that opaque?

"So we're pregnant, we'll deal with it." He says, smiling even wider, letting her know he's in. He's all in.


End file.
